FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to improvements in the magnet mounting structure for magneto generator rotors.
Rotors of this type having many different constructions are known in the art, and particularly known are rotors of the type having the magnets mounted in a protective magnet case in consideration of the brittleness of ferrite magnets are now in wide use. The rotors disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 48-101104 published and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 49-9602 published Jan. 26, 1974 are typical of these prior art rotors. Both of these rotors are basically constructed so that the ferrite magnets are received in the magnet case and each pole piece is fastened to the iron cup-shaped flywheel by two small screws, thus fixing the magnet case and the ferrite magnets to the flywheel.
As a result, the above-mentioned prior art rotors are disadvantageous in that due to the use of screws for fixing purposes, a screwing operation is required which involves complicated and time consuming control of screwing torque, and moreover there are other disadvantages such as requiring a large number of parts on the whole and requiring complicated assembling operation, both of which make automatic assembling of such rotors difficult and costly.